Devolviendote las Ganas
by michis
Summary: lo siento draco dijo dumbledore. leanlo y dejan r.r mi primer fic.Volvi! increible. Volvi de nuevo.dejen r.r me encantan...y recomienden el fic. He vuelto con algo nuevo
1. Depresion?

Hola. Este es mi nuevo F.F bastante….uhmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Traumático. Si. Al menos el primer capitulo.

Capitulo I: ¿Depresión?

-Lo siento draco-dijo dumbledore.

Draco sonrió débilmente, el ya no sabia lo que significaba la felicidad, dicha o el amor, solo conocia el dolor la angustia, la ansiedad pero eso como producto le dio frialdad, maldad o como le llamamos "Arrogancia y frivolidad." La de un ser superior que había abierto los ojos justo a tiempo para ver su mundo destruido…Hecho cenizas.

-no se preocupe-dijo draco dejando a dumbledore solo con sus pensamientos.

"La verdad todos somos seres, influyentes en nuestra vida y en la de los demás y…ocurre comúnmente ¿Qué sientes cuando tu mundo se derrumba?"

Draco camino hasta llegar a su sala común donde se encerró en su caparazón. Subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación.

En ese momento draco lloro…si lloro como un pequeño que le han quitado para no volver a verla. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos antes fríos ahora brillantes por las mismas.

Dolía, dolía, el dolor que nunca se iba, que seguía allí, molestándole, atravesando lo mas profundo de su ser.

"¿Sentimos ese dolor? Ese que a veces nos embarga desde la cabeza hasta los pies ¿Qué sentirías si no ves a tu madre más? ¿Qué es la muerte?"

¿En que momento de su vida se perdió? Draco lloraba sus lagrimas salían solas, sin ayuda de nadie. La presión que sentía era dura, intensa y le hacia sentir desamparado. ¿Por qué tanta presión para solo un chico de 17? ¿Por qué a el?

Aun así sus lágrimas no cesaban, estaban hacia mucho queriendo salir. Se escucho el crujir de la puerta, draco se volvió y vio a blaize Zabinni su mejor amigo.No trato de ocultar sus lagrimas blaize era su mejor amigo, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo era inútil ocultarlas ¿Era mejor no fingir?.

"¿Cuántas veces nos vemos envueltos en desciciones? En las que luego de elegir nos preguntamos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado la otra opción?".

Blaize abrazo a draco quien lo abrazo también, blaize sabia que su amigo explotaría desde tercero pero lo que no sabia era que seria 4 años después….

"Mi vida fue en ese entonces mi infierno personal"

Draco lloro, aun con más ganas blaize no sabia por que lloraba, pero aun asi lo abrazaba.

"¿Cómo fue mi vida después de ahi? Tengo dos hermosos hijos en griffindors y una bella niña que entrara en hogwarts en el siguiente año. En esta nueva etapa viviré cosas que nunca pensé que viviría…"

Luego de unos minutos Draco pasó del dolor a la ira y de la ira a la necesidad de ser amado.

"¿Te has sentido asi?¿ a veces?¿Siempre? si tu respuesta es no, pues (déjenme decirles)No Eres HUMANO, hasta el ser mas frío siente esa nesecidad básica."

-Draco ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto bleize.

-Mi…Madre…El único ser, al que amaba y el que me amo…Fue asesinada-Respondió en un susurro draco y dos lagrimas escurridizas cruzaron su cara..

Aquí se acaba el capitulo espero que les parezca interesante, les pido disculpas por las falta ortograficas… y demas asi que si les gusto dejen R:R please..ya voy por el quinto capitulo…y según mis amigas (que escriben f.f tambien) dicen que voy muy bien…espero que me dejen r.r y yo les dejaretro capitulo….

Bien eso es todo.. besos.

Michis


	2. El nuevo maloy

Hoooola aquí llegue con un nuevo capitulo para hacerlos, sufrir incluso podemos decir que incluso podria resultar inesperado.

Capitulo II

El nuevo malfoy

Blaize se acerco a draco y susurro un lo siento.

-no importa -contesto draco

Blaize lamento no haberle dicho algo mas y lo que menos imaginaba era que ese seria el ultimo dia en el que veria a draco malfoy como un ser mortal, ahora seria un ser capaz de no abordar sentimientos, un ser mordaz sin contemplaciones, en esos e convertiria draco malfoy.

"Sin odio, sin propositos, sin nada , vacio era todo lo que habitaba todo lo que habia"

Los dias pasaban draco malfoy habia perdido su ser, su propositoy su mayor fuente de paz.

"Tener la paz conocerla y luego perderla en lo que dicen TU ¿no es algo estupido?¿que tanto trabajas por algo cuando sabes que cuando mueras te quedaras sin el?¿esfuerzo?¿anhelo?¿o por el simple hacho de tenerlo?"

-Blaize! Dejame en paz!-grito draco una noche.

-draco en que te has convertido?-pregunto blaize.

-eso ya no importa-respondio y cerro la puerta dejando a blaize fuera.

Habia decidido hacer algo drastico sabia que habia alguien en hogwarts ñeque podria ayudarlo a devolverle las ganas de vivir.

"¿ayudarme? Blaize no queria ayudarme, queria que me terminara de ahorcar."

-vamos-dijo blaize jalando a una chica de ojos chocolate

-Que quieres zabini?-pregunto la chica.

-vamos!! Por merlin!!-dijo blaize-malfoy esta…

-malfoy esta?-pregunto la chica

-oh, por merlin weasley!! Esta muy mal!-contesto blaize en tono angustiado.

Ginny vio en los ojos de blaize preocupación.

"a veces nos vemos en la obligación de interceder por alguien por cualquier problema eso incluye a nuestros enemigos.pero--¿Qué nos lleva a encubrirlo?¿lastima?¿lealtad?¿amor?¿alguna segunda intencion ?o…¿alo que no queremos escudriñar? "

-que quieres zabinni?-pregunto ginny exalando un suspiro.

-quiero que le devuelvas las ganas de vivir a draco-contesto zabinni

-eso es imposible!! Por que le desagrado comenzando por ahí-dijo ginny alarmada

-pero tienes esa chispa eso que a los sly les faltan –respondio.

Ginny rio sarcásticamente.

-Ginny llevo años conociendote, estando siempre hay cuando potter no estaba-comenzo blaize- ahora mi mejor amigo nese sita tu!! Ayuda.

La sonrisa de ginny se borro.

"Blaize siempre ha estado ahí para ti y ahora tu no le ayudas-le dijo una vocecita a ginny en su cabeza."

Suspiro.

-esta bien-contesto ginny

Blaize sonrio.

Draco estaba en la biblioteca cuando escucho el sonido de algo no sabia que, ahí estaba de nuevo el sonido.

-quien esta ahí?-pregunto draco.

Unos ojos chocolates lo miraban ginevra weasley estaba alli inmediatamente draco se guardo un papel que tenia en el bolsillo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rapido para que ginny no lo viera.

-¿Qué haces a esta hora aui weasley?-pregunto.

-¿que?'¿no puedo?-pregunto ginny

-no en realidad no.-contesto draco con los ojos frios.

Ginny se sorprendio en realidad no habi tono de arrogancia, no habia rencor , no habia nada, solo frialdad.

"el sentir ¿Qué es?¿es bueno?¿malo?¿o acaso constructivo?¿cuantas veces lloras ?¿cuantas veces nos caemos?¿nos levantamos? ¿sabes que sentia?"

-que haces?-pregunto ginny

-nada importante weasley –dijo draco sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-en que piensas?-pregunto denuevo.

-en volver a ser el mismo-susurro draco mas para si que para ginny.

-deberias hacerlo-contesto ginny.

-tal vez, tal vez no..-dijo draco olvidando con quien hablaba.

-tienes que volver a ser el mismo de hace dos meses. –dijo ginny

-por que? Es que no te agrada que te dejen de molestar? que te dejen vivir?-dijo ginny.

-ehh…pues no. La verdad de hecho. Es que lo extraño.-dijo ginny

Draco se volvio mirandola con descarada importancia, cediendole el derecho de verla como nunca la veria, mas. Sonrio arrogantemente y ginny le repondio.

-lo siento, pero el, ese que viste ahora…no volvera!-dijo draco volviendo a su propia pose fria.

-¿es que no lo ves?¿no lo delucidas?¿que necesitas para ser el mismo?¿que nesesiats para poder ser el mismo draco malfoy el arrogante?¿que paso?¿se ta paso la brujula o que?¿que paso?-discutio ginny

Draco camino

-perdi weasley, eso fue lo que paso.fue lo unico que hice. Aposte y me deje ganar., me deje vencer. –dijo draco melancolico.

-te sugiero un contraataque, no esperes a que el te lo ofrezca, cuando quieres cruzar con éxito, primero hay que construir el terreno.!-dijo ginny

Se fijo en que draco parecia mas pedido que nunca, sus ojos frios, parecian confundidos, y su brillo psicotico habia desaparecido para dejar mas espacio a la frialdad.

-es muy facil! Weasley, lo pintas demasiado bien-contesto draco.

-que parte del conepto no entiendes malfoy?!-pregunto ginny.

-weasley..-draco hablo con calma desquiciada y por un momento el brillo aparecio en sus ojos-el concepto esta atrapado lo difícil es la ejecución.

-ginny sonrio. "¿Qué diablos estaba mal alli?¿ella por hablar con el?¿el por comportarse amablemente?¿que es eñ cinismo?¿podria estar siendo cinico sin darse cuenta?"

-quisieras saber¿Qué pasaria en tu futuro?

Draco miro los ojos chocolates, que lo habian minado desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lleno de confucion.

"¿Qué hacer que decir?¿como decirle que sabia lo que vendria o lo que le tocaba?¿lo sabia en realidad?"

Entonces decidio revelarle la verdad,el secreto que nunca revelaria ni a zabinni a pesar de ser su mejor amigo.

Hasta aquí!!!!

Espero que dejen r.r

No respondere r.r ahora dado a que estoy en el cole y me tengo que ir a clase.

Besos

Michis.

-


	3. El cuarto del águila Real

Hey!!!!! He vuelto. Pero por si las moscas estoy viva. Y con el tercer capitulo. Para decir verdad nunca pense que llegaria a tener 6 r.r en el segundo capitulo (es un logro para un pesimista como yo.-) pero en fin gracias.

Aradia gaunt: Gracias por tu recomendación, tratare de mejorar la ortografia.

Lunatipola:Espero que te siga gustando.

Maria Malfoy Weasley: gracias. Y subire mas capitulos muy pronto. Según mis amigas se pone cada vez más interesante.

Ahora en capitulo 3 disfrutenlo!!!!

Capitulo III: La puerta del aguila real.

-sigueme-dijo draco y siguio su camino por un pasillo poco concurrido.

Porque se le habia ocurrido mostrarselo a ella? Revelarselo a ella? No le doleria? No le afectaria?o lo mas importante lo diria?.

Ginny sigui a draco. Que le enseñaria? Seria una trampa?

Draco se paro de repente y ginny se estrello con us ancha espalda, lo miró a los ojos grises. En ese instante le aparecieron imágenes rapidas ,capuchas negras,olor a sangre,dolor, muertes, malfoy con los ojos desorbitados...Ginny no se habia dado cuenta de que se habia desmayado en medio de un pasillo poco concurrido con draco malfoy.

Cuando vio los ojos de ginny, vio unos niños, un perro, e incluso una gran casa, le parecio ver a potter venir hacia ella, una furia extraña lo inundó. El nunca podría llevar una vida normal, una vida como esa.

Draco habia acostado a ginny en un salon,ginny jamas lo habia visto en el mapa del merodeador, pero que mas daba?.

-donde estoy malfoy?-pregunto ginny.

-es un cuarto secreto hecho por dumbledore para mi. –contesto draco-aquí solo pueden entrar los que en realidad se preocupan por mi –sus ojos grises miraban a ginny cautelosos.

-es como el de harry-dijo ginny para sí.

-oh. Potter, tambien tiene uno.-dijo draco-en fin estas aquí por que al parecer te preocupas por mi. Me pregunto si es verdad?

-ahí otro motivo por el que puedo netrar aquí verdad malfoy?-dijo ginny leyendole el pensamiento.

-lo hay pero no pineso hablarlo weasley-dijo draco con el mismo frio tono.

El lo sabia pero que lograba encontrando lo que nunca busco?.Dumbledore...siempre tan...detallista. por que a el? Por que ahora?por que no dntro de siete siglos y medio?!!!. No.tenia que ser ahora.

-bienbenida a la habitación del águila real, te preguntaras por que águila real? Es por que soy un animago, y me convierto en una.-dijo draco y se sentoen un sillón y tomó un m y m.

-come m y m?-preguntó ginny, que no parecia sorprendida por el hecho de que él fuera una animago.

-claro que como my m, hersheys's , snikers, milkiway, garoto...-dijo draco.y prendió la tv.

-tienes tv?-preguntó ginny que pasaba de la sorpresa a la adoración

-por parabolica-dijo draco.-aquí vengo cuando quiero hacer algo muggle.pareces sorprendida...

Ginny no estaba sorprendida estaba en SHOCK total.

-estoy en shock.-comenzó ginny-draco malfoy, mirando tv por parabola y encima comindo cosas muggle es rarisimo. –terminó ginny.

Draco sonrió intrigantemente se lo decia? Terminaria de desvelar el secreto del cuato del águila real?

No. No lo haría, quisa un dia de esos al final. Le diría cual era el secreto de esa habitación.

"solo se lo dire...si el águila acierta, se advirtió draco mirando a ginny ver su colección de dvd.'s"

Era muy linda, pero no le suficiente, se preguntaba si en verdad ella se preocupaba por el.

Meneó la cabeza. Imposible la unica que se preocupaba por el era su madre.. y ahora estaba muerta.

"Que podia haberle pedido a la vida en ese entonces? amor? Uno que jamas olvidaría? Lo busqué? No. Sin embargo lo encontré, mi gran secreto quedó desvelado ante mí y ante ella."

Draco ahogó un sollozo del recuerdo de su madre, y cuando vió a ginny entrar a un cuarto.

Un momento!!! Un cuarto!!!(n/a: increible!) ella no podria encontrar ese cuarto a menos ...que? que diablos pensaba un águila fijando sus ojos en una presa indefensa como ella? Era incluso ilogico!!

Ginny entró en el cuarto, la pueta se habia abierto, apareció asi sin más, adi que entró.

La habitacion era circular completamente blanca a su alrededor habian muebles de un color marmol, y en el centro habia una corniza y justo, en medio de esta habia un aguila real, tallada, imponente. Estaban los caracteristicos ojos grises de malfoy.

diriguio sus manos a los misticos, ojos del aguila, no podia dejar que eso ocurriera.

-por que pones tanta mano weasley?-pregunto draco. Con arrogancia.

volviste a ser el mismo?-pregunto ginny

solo contigo weasley , ahora responde-djo el chico de ojos grises.

-es que solo investigo. Cuando yo lo hago investigo. Cuando tu lo hace es por que lo heredaste de tu abuelo malfoy. –dijo ginny.

Draco no se esperaba tal ataque,la miró de manera fria hosca y hostil. Y salió de allí.Ginny se encogio de hombros.

Se encontro una estatua de un aguila real aun mas grande pero los ojos tenian algo diferente,a lgo que no podia delucidar bien, algo siniestro, odio, rencor , amargura. Decidio ponerle la mano a ver que veia en ella.

Que demonios habia hecho llevandola alli?-se preguntaba draco-que lograba? Que? Solo ponerse mas alerta? Torturarse?de repente se el ocurrio una idea descabelada si.. pero una idea al fin.

Se volvio de nuevo donde estaba la "weasley".

Cuando draco llego encontro el magnifico cuartode marmol oscuro y vio a ginny por sus ojos de agfuila porner sus manos en la estatua.

-oh...oh-dijo draco no podia detenerlo ya habia comenzado seria ella la elegida?

-de pronto se escucho una voz ya conocida para draco.

"Toda carne e como hirba, toda gloria. Toda gloria del hombre como la flor de la hierba. La hierba se seca y la flor se cae...mas el permanecera para siempre. Ni pestilencia que ande en la oscuridad ni mortandad en el medio del dia lo destruira. Ciertamente con sus ojos miraras tu futuro, tu presente, esos...esos ojos te condenaran..."

La habitacion volvio a ser lo que era, una bella habitacion acogedora. Las luces volvieron a su lugar.

-Que diablos era eso malfoy?-pregunto ginny.

Draco repiro profundamente, y le dijo-nuestra profesia weasley, y tengo suerte de haberla escuchado entera.-termino.

89898989898989898989898998989898.

Aquí se acaba mi capitulo hoy. Pero prometo seguirlo. Espero que me dejen r.r ademas de animos, por que se vuelve un lio , voy por el sexto capitulo y estoy hecha un lio deseenme suerte...

Michis.


	4. ¿Mi esposa o mi victima?

Hola he vuelto y me siento casi feliz, solo me faltan mas r.r que quiero. Pero hay que darles las gracias a los que lo leen. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, es que estaba en exámenes finales de La escuela y son 23 materias de las cuales no tenia ni idea. Sin más preámbulos les aviso que en donde estoy escribiendo el fic, voy por el capitulo seis, pero me perdí y ahora no se que va a pasar odio que los personajes tengan el control. (Pero es así Michelle!!! Es así!!!)

R.R please. Los contestare en el próximo capitulo…

Capitulo IV

¿Mi victima o mi esposa?

Draco cayó sentado en el sofá. ¿Por qué le dijo eso a la pelirroja? Sentía una ansiedad en el estomago que dolía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en una respuesta Segura.

Ginny no tenía fuerzas para llegar a su cuarto desesperada, los grandes ojos estaban hinchados y las lágrimas, las grandes lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos. ¿Cómo ocurrió? Era lo único que se preguntaba Ginny.

Corrió, al único lugar que sabía que podía estar y no molestar. Era demasiado profundo. Demasiado. Era muy alto el precio que pagaría por aquello.

Abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie, respiro profundamente, se sentó en el gran sofá color mármol, su ánimo estaba en el piso…adolorido su corazón, Se podía partir en partículas o ya lo estaba.

Era muy tarde como para echarse atrás, muy doloroso el camino seria, pero prefería hacer eso a no hace nada por una profecía.-

Flash Back (La profecía)

-Nuestra Profecía y tengo suerte de haberla escuchado entera- dijo draco.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender.- ¿A qué te refieres con nuestra malfoy?-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra.

-veras.- malfoy se llenó de paciencia que no tenia – uno de los secretos de esta habitación es que puede elegir a mi…

¿a tú? – pregunto ginny

hay dos probabilidades…la primera a mi futura victima, la segunda a mi futura esposa.-terminó

Ginny se sentó en el sofá lentamente…como si se hubiera deslizado.

¿Por qué? Te preguntaras – dijo draco – Se que no serás mi victima dado a que entraste a la habitación a si que queda la otra opción, con la cual no estoy muy de acuerdo. Serás mi esposa.

Ginny no podía asimilar aquella información y como si le leyera la mente draco dijo:

-Yo tampoco lo asimilo…-y con estas palabras se fue.

En ese momento Ginny lloró ¿Podía haberle tocado otro destino? ¿Que le diría a sus hermanos? ¿Como reaccionarian?y…. ¿Harry? ¿Podía ser una broma?

Fin del Flash back.

Ginny puso atención a lo que cuando llegó no había notado. El estaba ahí. La miraba de una manera extraña…casi dolorosa.

Draco se tranquilizo al ver a la pelirroja allí. ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Porque estaría allí tan pronto?

-tenemos que hablar malfoy.-dijo ginny

-si.-contesto el de ojos grises.

-No aguanto esto. Quiero saber cual es el otro motivo por el que pude entrar aquí, y quiero saberlo todo, sobretodo por lo que se supone que soy tu esposa. –termino ginny, aun no lo creía era tan difícil…

Draco la miró con un poco de cinismo…¿tendría que contarle? ¿Todo? NO.

-Dime. Estoy esperando. –ginny quería matarle o al menos zarandearle para hacerle entrar en razón. Odiaba esa calma fría que siempre estaba presente en el. Ese silencio que lo perseguía…Era perturbador.

Silencio.

-En el periodo antiguo en el valle del Río nilo en el Egipto medio en tell-el-amar había una raza llamada los Gizeh-draco hablaba en un susurro como si el estuviera escuchando la historia de nuevo – Las personas en esta raza eran de un india claro, y tenían algo que los hacia especial. Tenían el poder de profesar y vaticinar las cosas. Eran como falshes que les llegaban. Había un joven llamado carlo, el era el hijo de un comerciante tenia un poder doble…divino…terrenal. Este estaba oculto en sus venas en su piel y en su corazón.

Ginny miró a draco ya estaba volviendo en si ¿Acabaría la historia?

-en el otro lado del mundo justo en el caribe había una isla oculta llamada zaratrushta, allí vivía el único temor de los Gizeh, su fundadora la ninfa Zarah de Zarahtro, eran de origen persa pero emigraron al otro lado del mundo. A la isla de Zarahtrusta. La hermosa ninfa y toda su riqueza hicieron que carlo la amara profundamente. –Draco habló con una soberbia y un presente destilo de veneno que no cabía duda de que algo pasó.- Fuerzas que nunca existieron, aparecieron irguiéndose, esbeltas, amando a alguien que ni siquiera conocían. A la nueva diosa Zarah. Esta fue conquistando terreno y un día conoció a carlo y se casarón se convirtieron en los 2 reyes mas poderosos de la tierra. Pero por un modo el cual no he podido explicar todavía un día se les encontró muertos, sin una razón aparente. Esta es toda la historia, al menos la que te podré contar- termino draco volteándose, con una sonrisa.

Algo le dio mala espina a ginny al verlo con esa sonrisa. -¿Todo es verdad?-pregunto.

-No.-soltó draco con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de ginny desatan furia, ira,…fuego. -¿Te has estado burlando de mi?...maldito malfoy!!! -terminó ginny al ver que Alcoy soltaba una carajada. Quería partirlo a la mitad y eso era lo que haría.

-Solo te he dicho una verdad. –contestó draco, en sus ojos había burla. El retrato de Lord Mckinnon los miraba curioso una griffie y un Sly. ¿Juntos? Draco respiró hondo.-esa…de la que o eres mi esposa o eres mi victima, pero yo acabo de descubrir cual eres.

Ginny guardó silencio esperando… nada.-entonces… ¿Quién soy?-preguntó.

-Eres…-respiró hondo- mi esposa. –terminó draco, con ojos de burla, y risa que sus labios no sacaban.

-¿Que?-preguntó ginny alarmada. -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Recibí una visita de mi padrino futuro y mi madrina naturaleza.- Dijo draco dejando a ginny sin entender.

96969696969696969696969393939696936939969696969666666

He vuelto -. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen R.R, por que eso me anima mucho. Ya Salí del colegio y estaré libre por eso pienso en seguirlo…hacer talvez dos capis. Y subirlos juntos. Espero que puedan esperarme. Y los personajes han tomado su rumbo… Draco impide que haga algo por el.

En fin piensen un poquito. En esto (Aunque pensar no es sano:)

¿Quiénes son los padrinos de Draco?

¿Por qué Draco recibió una visita de esas personas?

¿Será realmente verdad que son futuro y naturaleza?

¿Puede draco haberse olvidadote su madre?

¿Ginny aceptara que será la esposa de malfoy?

¿Se lo contara a sus amigos?

Besos.

Michis.

REVIEWS 


	5. Futuro & Naturaleza

Hola. Ya estoy aquí. Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que lo leen y Recomiéndenlo!!- Espero que les siga gustando, por que de ahora en adelántate se pone un poco alocado. Debo decir que estoy subiendo capis pero que en el fic no he adelantado nada, nadita. Fíjense que eso si me tiene preocupada (De una manera muy poco convencional). En el fic estoy en un capi 7(Por que tuve que volver para atrás por un problema de lógica…aunque yo no estoy loca.) y estoy trabada. Pues ya lo saben dejen R.R me hacen falta y tengo una pregunta más: ayer leí en fan fiction que pasaba algo si llegabas a los 200 R.R ¿Tienen idea alguna de que pasa? Espero que me digan acuérdense que soy nueva en esto. Sin mas esta el Cáp.

Capitulo V

Futuro y Naturaleza

Flash Back86969699696969696969699

Un chico de ojos azul eléctrico y cabello negro hasta el cuello maldecía en silencio su suerte.

-Crees que no podemos?-Pregunto un hombre de ojos azules muy amables.

-Podemos si queremos, muchacho. Tú nos debes, mucho más de lo que nos debía tu padre. – Dijo la mujer de ojos verdes,

-Entiéndanme yo no lo sabia hasta hoy. –Contesto Sirius –Es cruel e injusto.

crees que es necesario quitarte a Narcisa?-dijo la mujer de ojos verdes.

-No!!!!-dijo sirius –no lo hagan…hablare con el padre tiempo.

-Debes pagar la deuda de los black-dijo la mujer – y solo tienes un mes. Si no quieres perder a Narcisa.

End of flash back.

-Luego de todo. La mujer, el hombre, todo desapareció-dijo draco.-Sirius black se quedo frente a una montaña llena de vida, esa es parte de la historia. – Draco terminó.

y…el resto? –pegunto ginny.

-weasley. Estoy cansado y no quiero hablar del tema- Habló draco.

-pero que tengo yo que ver con esto? –insistió ginny.

-Weasley –Dijo draco cansinamente – La historia no esta acabada, talvez no mucho, o talvez demasiado, realmente no estoy seguro. – Respondió el rubio.

Sus ojos grises miraban fijamente el chocolate de ginny.

"El creía que me hacia un bien diciéndome todo eso… lo que no se imaginaba era que yo estaba destinada a perder mas que ganar, el dolor, el escándalo malfoy a enfrentarme con Blaize entonces si el no sabia nada de eso que ganaba el contándomelo? Se preguntaran."

-me lo contaras malfoy –dijo ginny amenazadoramente.

-Lo haré, pero no hoy.-contesto. Aun no estaba preparado para decirlo todo o mas de lo debido. -¿Qué te parece el viernes?

-¿El viernes?- pregunto la pelirroja alarmada- pero si hoy es sábado.

-o es eso o es la semana próxima a esa.-contesto draco.

-El viernes esta bien –dijo ginny saliendo.

Se fue dejando a draco pensando el por que de tal fecha lejana. Los dias pasaban era un martes nublado de un día de mayo. Y ginny no veía a harry, ni ron, ni hermione. Comenzó a caminar a la sala común de griffindors.

-Oye! Ginny. – Grito un chico con ojos esmeraldas apagados.

-¿Qué pasa?- se volvió ginny sonriendo.

-hace 2 dias que no te veía ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunto blaize

-Ayudaba a tu amigo. –soltó ginny con amargura.

-¿te ha dejado? – pregunto un asombrado blaize.

-pues la verdad…nop, de hecho el me ha ayudado a mi.- dijo la pelirroja.

Blaize frunció el ceño. ¿Qué el la estaba ayudando a ella? ¿Como eso seria posible?

3 dias después ginny ya quería que llegara el viernes faltaban una semana entera para poder hablar con malfoy. Ese DIA se sentaría a ver jugar ajedrez a ron y harry. Eso seria luego de arreglar su cuarto a modo de feng chui y ademas el de hermione.

En la tarde ya estaba viendo a harry y a ron jugar ajedrez cuando vieron a la prof. Mcgonagall

-srta. Weasley – dijo la profesora – acompáñeme, por favor. Tiene visitas, y debo decirle que aquí no se admiten visitas, y estos eran demasiado importantes.

Ginny salio tras su encargada de sala común dejando a dos especulativos ron y harry y una sonrisa de disimulada de hermione.

Acababa de ser dejada en una sala por mcgonagall, pero hubo un instante que paso por una puerta y escuchó hablar a dumbledore.

-Albus, no lo se. –dijo la voz de una mujer.

-OH, naturaleza- comenzó dubledore- son chicos, esa chica es una weasley entiende que se podría arreglar con mas que eso. No es necesario alejarlos.

-no lo creo, albus-contradijo naturaleza- es necesario hacerlo.

Ginny se preguntaba de qué manera los podían separar, se escuchaban unos pasos.

-Nos vamos, la chica ya debe de estar allí. –dijo la voz de futuro. Y juntos salieron a la sala donde se encontraba ginny.

-srta. Weasley – dijo futuro. Como una autómata ginny se puso de pie. – siéntese.

-Ginny se sentó nerviosa se le hacían conocida esas voces, pero ¿de donde? -- ¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la chica de ojos chocolates. - ¿Por qué nos quieren separar?

-Sabemos quien eres Ginebra weasley-dijo la voz de naturaleza – eres la bendición y la maldición de draco malfoy.

algo así sabia yo!- exclamo draco que acababa de llegar. Con expresión irónica se dirigió a futuro – nos volvemos a encontrar.

6565464635465464545646546546546545946464654

Básicamente se acabo el capi. Gracias por los r., r Aprieten el botoncito de go.

Ahora se acaban de complicar las cosas un poquito más. Las dudas. Los mensajes y demás SUGERENCIAS… todo esta permitido por el botoncito de GO.

He de decir que me costo trabajo subir este capi, he estado muy vaga. -

En fin nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Michis.


	6. Futuro y Naturaleza II

Holllaaaaaaaaaa. Pues a decir verdad lamento con el capi la tardenza. Pero es que estoy muy triste…aquí esta el capi. Nos vemos abajo y dejen r.r please…que nose que -

6543684387386736873687368736873687368736873873867386736873867638

Capi V: Futuro y Naturaleza II

La sonrisa de draco aumentó, fría, calculadora y perversa. Los ojos azules de futuro lo miraron.

"No se imaginan lo que sentí, lo que me recorrió por la espalda, el hielo de la mirada de futuro y el temblor de la weasley me fascinaba y me aterraba al mismo momento."

-joven. ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto naturaleza.

-pasaba por aquí- dijo draco insolente – pero ya me voy.

Y salio con una sonrisa fría por que sabía que la weasley le miraba con furia.

-ahora…jovencita. Debes alejarte de el.-dijo futuro.

-no tengo por que si ni siquiera somos amigos.-respondió ginny.

-vamos ginny-dijo naturaleza con un tono que le recordaba vagamente a umbrige –estas ayudándolo a sobreponerse a la muerte de su madre.

-no pienso hacerlo es una perdida de tiempo al menos conmigo.-contesto ginny sorprendida por que la madre de malfoy hubiera muerto. Pero sin demostrarlo.

656556254654654654654654654654654654

Draco se sentó en el mueble color mármol de su habitación privada.cuando vio unos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto. Cansino.

-no lo sabes?- contrarrestó el chico.

-no.-respondió débilmente.

-debes asumirlo draco!-grito harry- Tienes que asumirlo.

-NO!!!-grito draco.-MIRA QUE NO ES FACIL.!!!!

Draco se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, su túnica siseaba bajo los largos pasos.

-se que no es fácil draco-dijo harry mirándolo seriamente – pero tienes que hacerlo.

-NO SABES LO QUE ES POTTER-grito draco- TU MADRE FALLECE, LUEGO TE DICEN QUE TIENES UN PROFECIA, SEGUIDO DE QUE TU PADRE NO ES TU PADRE, Y PARA MAS INFORMACION TE ENTERAS DE QUE TU PADRE ES SIRIUS BLAK!!!! -sus ojos comenzaban a sacar lagrimas que querían salir hace meses. – Y LO MAS GRANDE TODO EN UN MES!!!!!!

"¿Cómo REACCIONAR A TANTA PRESON? ¿A Tanta sorpresa? ¿Tanta presión? ¿Cómo podía salir del lugar en donde se encontraba?"

Draco se sentó y dejo correr las lágrimas, estaba harto.

-draco, respira hondo –dijo harry- y piensa que todo ha sido por tu bien.

Draco miro a harry con ira, dolor, y cansancio- no es tan fácil harry, no sabes como me siento…has sido un excelente primo y amigo, desde hace meses, y hasta ahora pero espero que no intervengas en mis sentimientos., que tu os superaras no quiere decir que yo ya lo hiciera…además ella era mi madre….

-draco era mi madrina.tenia corazón, pero sabes que sus compañías no eran buenas.-contesto harry

-¿Cómo puedes juzgar a mi madre de ese modo?-pregunto draco-Si ella todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por mí. Ahora no tengo madre, ni tengo padre…….

-te equivocas- dijo una voz grave – tienes un padre que siempre estará aquí para ti.

Draco miro los ojos azul eléctricos. Un hombre de cabello negro y sonrisa diablesca, estaba allí.

-sirius- susurro draco.

-aquí estoy, y estoy vivo...-dijo sirius.

Silencio------

-vete- siseo la voz de draco.

-lucios te enseño muy buen no?- pregunto sirius mirándolo a los ojos y dándose cuenta de que solo había frialdad.

-pues si-contesto draco.

-¿Crees que me gusto el ver como te criaba lucius?-exploto sirius- ¿Cómo tratabas a harry? ¿Como era la educación vulgar que te dio Sly?

"El shock de aquellas palabras, el dolor de sus palabras y la verdad de ellas. Dolía. Dolía ver que realmente tenia un buen futuro y lo desperdicie"

-draco…no es justo ni para ti ni para mi…-dijo sirius.-tratémonos para ver que pasa….

-¿Cuándo supiste que era tu hijo..?-pregunto draco

-cuando tenias 15 años-contesto sirius.

--¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo sirius.

-¿Qué no dije nada?-dijo sirius misteriosamente y sus ojos brillaron-Hogwarts sintió mi furia, albus…Narcisa y sobretodo lucius.

Draco palideció

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?- pregunto draco.

-el no es tu padre!-grito sirius con ahínco.

-vete-dijo draco.

-no. No me iré hasta que no hablemos de esto.-dijo sirius.

-vete no me interesa-dijo draco y salio como ajon que lleva el diablo…

"No quería verlo. ¿Se imaginan lo que yo sentí al ver a mi padre vivo?"

-por eso no le diré que parece que su madre sigue viva!.-dijo sirius con ira.

-¿Que?!-pregunto harry alarmado.

5646546465435736873873867368787367587368738787

Este es el resto del capi. Es una sorpresa todo en general. Creo que voy bien aunque no estoy muy segura…. Nos vemos en otra entrega. GO


	7. Progresos

Hola. He vuelto luego de muchos problemas. Sobre todo me he dado cuenta de mi fic (este) esta entre los malos fics. Me he repuesto, pero no por eso pienso dejar el fic, además, ellos alegan a un Draco Out Of. Charácter. Ciertamente esta fuera del papel que le dio Rowling pero todo ser humano tiene un parte sensible que por mucho que la esconda esta ahí (Excepto voldy, malfoy, bellatrix y ciertos mortifagos que nunca cambiaran (malfoy: Lucius)) esta es la parte de draco que les enseño y espero que eso no los incomode a ninguno.

Sin mas ya que estoy mejor es mejor seguir escribiendo mi primer fic, espero que me sigan dejando review y que me digan su opinión. Nos leemos.

8889966211111111111111111111115555555555555

Capitulo VI:

Harry aun seguía sorprendido por la grata sorpresa que le dio Sirius al estar allí vivo, pero también estaba pálido y petrificado con lo que cabía la posibilidad que Narcisa estuviera viva. Miró a Sirius y noto que estaba mas joven, más sonriente, frunció el ceño.

-Sirius- Comenzó Harry- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Los ojos de Sirius reflejaron un fugaz rayo de inseguridad y sorpresa. -¿A que te refieres Harry?- Sirius Sonrió-

-veamos…nunca me enteré de que estuvieras vivo, y nunca me dijiste que eras el padre de Draco Malfoy y sobre todo nunca te había visto con ese brillo en los ojos. Estas mas joven, mas animado, a pesar de que aun no te han absuelto del todo. Estas como en aquella foto que te sacaron con mis padres, cuando aun estaban aquí- A Sirius le paso una mirada de asombro que se esforzó en ocultar a tiempo, sin que lo notara Harry.- Estas. Como si…-"como si los hubieras vuelto a ver" pensó Harry- olvídalo…

Sirius sonrió y miró con orgullo a Harry, era un perfecto griffindor y además se dejaba llevar por su mente y su corazón. Las cortinas se movieron con elegancia, el viento las había levantado, Sirius con paso elegante se acerco a ellas y miró hacia el ventanal, por donde se veía el lago, el aya de antes, el mismo calamar gigante en invierno, se veían los chicos jugando algún deporte mágico y o los mas estudiosos estudiando, cuando vio a una pelirroja caminar y justo detrás a un chico de cabellos rubios platinados.

-Harry ¿Cuántos rubios platinados hay en este colegio? – preguntó Sirius mirando aún por la ventana.

-Pues creo que solo Draco, es platinado.- dijo Harry distraído en el águila.

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia la aya en la cual se sentó y muy lentamente vio Sirius como se sentaba Draco también justo al lado de ella. -Qué raro"- pensó Sirius.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

El lago era algo interesante para no interrumpirlo con sus pensamientos, no quería que se alterara, le había visto tan pálido tan raro. Que decidió hacerle caso por una vez…

FLASH BACK

La pelirroja salía de su sala común cuando vio al chico de ojos grises que se dirigía hacía ella. Estaba pálido, más blanco que el pergamino que llevaba y que había pasado por un doloroso proceso para volverse papel muggle.

Sintió la mirada de malfoy, y lo miró nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior y se paso la mano por el pelo, se acercaba mas y mas a ella mientras todos los demás esperaban algún insulto por parte de Draco, pero ese insulto nunca llego.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó Draco mirándola con recelo, por estar rodeado por leones.

-Claro.-Contestó la pelirroja-¿Donde?

-En el aya-contesto este.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso los había llevado hasta allí pero tenían quince minutos allí, el no se había dignado a hablar, por el color de su piel tenía que decir que no era bueno.

-Malfoy…-dijo Ginny mirándole indecisa.

-eh?-fue .lo único que respondió Draco. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por llegar directamente a ella.

FASH BACK

Draco salió del cuarto del Águila con el ceño fruncido y con los puños apretados.

"Como es posible que ese idiota venga ahora con que será mi padre a tiempo completo!"- pensaba Draco.

Sus pies lo manejaban e iban a donde su mente deseaba ir, donde alguien que supiera mas o menos la situación…Weasley. Con más parsimonia y elegancia se dirigió a griffindors.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La pregunta de la pelirroja le interrumpe de los pensamientos y se vuelve y la mira, decidiendo evaluar la situación hasta saber hasta que punto contarle sobre su padre y sobre su madre...decide decirle lo que sabe.

-Sabes, Weasley-dijo Draco observándola – me inspiras confianza Por eso he decidido contártelo a ti.

Al ver la cara de weasley, Draco suelta una carcajada original de esas que solo saben una vez.

-No estés tan impresionada –dijo Draco

-Es solo que…-Ginny miró la cara de Draco y rodó los ojos- no estoy impresionada.

Draco soltó otra carcajada limpia. –Admítelo, este impresionada, estática nunca creíste que draco malfoy diría algo así-termino.

-PS…este bien estoy impresionada-dijo Ginny de mala gana.

Draco se quedo callado y comenzó a contarle cosas respecto a su madre.

4444444444444444444888888888888866666666664444444444444411111111

Sirius vio con curiosidad como Draco reía a sus anchas a costa de la pelirroja y de lo que menos se esperaba, parecían llevarse bien. Vio como draco se paraba y le susurraba una osa al oído y al final y de una última mirada se fue dejando a la pelirroja sola y azorada.

Entonces algo llegó a su cabeza, Draco debía de venir en camino al cuarto del águila.

55555555555555555555555555555556666666666666666666666

Luego de contarle acerca de su padre Sirius Black y luego de que la pelirroja supera el pálido al bronceado le respondió:

-PS…supongo que debes aprovecharlo, es tu padre no? Eso te da ciertas cosas y te quiere no?

Draco Sonrió, no esperaba menos de ella, se paró y le sonrió dulcemente, se agacho un poco para que lo pudiera escuchar…

-Gracias Pelirroja.-dijo y se fue dejando a una azorada Ginny.

Ya sabia que hacer…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Abrió la puerta con seguridad, y miró al perro negro que estaba sentado don Harry, Sirius se transformó en adulto de nuevo.

-Entonces que?-pregunto Harry.

-Qué?-pregunto Draco. Y con un suspiro de resignación siguió- n hay problema agradécelo a la peli…a weasley.

-¿Qué ha con ella?-Pregunto Sirius.

-De que. Hablas?- pregunto Draco.

-OH, te he visto salir al aya con ella por la ventana-dijo Sirius- Vamos que hay de ella?

-te lo diré, algún día, no hoy.-Termino draco y se sentó.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Aquí se acaba el capi, prometo hacer todo el esfuerzo por actualizar lo más rápido posible, quiero actualizarlos todos hoy así que ya nos leeremos.

Besos

Bye.

R.R


	8. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que estten bien! Gracias por manadarme R.R saben que me encantan. Y ademas me inspiran a escribir, Pero resulta que mi computadora se ha muerto (en Spanish: roto el puerto del monitor. )y no podre actualizar en almenos un fin de semana.

Puedo decir a mi favor que no he tenido cer ca una computadora en al menos un mes. Y no he podido hacer nada. Esta es de mi padre y es muy el con su laptop.

Ya saben. La areglare el fin de semana, pero creo que al menos hasta el fin de semana que viene no podre subir nada puesto que estoy en examenes de la Universidad.

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta cosa.

Michis.


	9. Valle de Godrig

**Hola. Se que he tardado un monton pero ni se imaginan, aun no me han acabado de arreglar la computadora. Casi ni escribo. Bueno gracias a los reviews que me han mandado. Me ha ayudado a escribir mi proximo capitulo. **

**Aquí va!**

**Capitulo VIII:**

**Descubrimientos. Valle de Godric**

-Te lo dire algun dia, pero no hoy-Dijo Draco sentandose en el sillon.

El Dia de Halloween llego sin mucha presicion, sin mucha constrancia, a todos se les paso, incluso a magos como Dumbledore, Todos andaban muy ocupados y muy Embelesados en las tareas y en cosas que tenian que ver con el Quiddith.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Aun no sabia como hacer para despertarla, aun no sabia como poder hacer que el sacrificio de las dos pudiera ser valido aun asi para el padre tiempo como para la muerte que un dia se las llevo.

El hombre, miro a la mas baja de estatura y se compadecio de su amigo. Como podria el arreglar eso? Como?.

Camino de un lado a otro como un leon enjaulado, sin saber que hacer, o como hacerlo. Tomo un libro de la biblioteca que un dia Dumbledore puso alli, y se dispuso a leer todo lo que podia para poder despertarlas.

En realidad Estaran muertas? Se pregunto el hombre con duda y con algo de desesperación.

Dumbledore caminaba en su despacho, no sabia que mas hacer, que mas poder decir para rendir consuelo a algo que nunca tendria explicación. Miro a su frente el hombre que tenia delante, el de ojos ambarinos y de tez palida luego de una luna llena. Remus Lupin decaido, pero con un gran brillo en los ojos, de vida de amor y de alegria como si ocultaran algo pero de pura felicidad no sabian como decirlo, expresarlo o comentarlo.

Dumbledore sonrio, a pesar de que sabia por que Remus estaba asi, tambien sabia que la palidez extrema de su rostro era de pura preocupación.

-Albus-hablo por fin el licantropo- Como se lo diremos a Harry?

El hombre de ojos azules lo penso un instante, Sabia que tendria que decirselo. –No lo se.-Contesto. –Talvez lo mas recomendable es que lo haga sirius.

-Sabes que ya ha notado la felicidad en la cara de su padrino, y si me ve a mi, sera el colmo, se pondra a saltar de alegria sin saber por que. Sabes que le encanta husmear que pasa si se encuentra con algo…o alguien?-Pregunto Lupin mirando fijamente al Director.

-Sabes que eso no pasara, se lo tenemos mas que prohibido. –aclaro el hombre de gafas de media luna.

-Entonces cuando? –Volvio a atacar lupin.

-En navidad.

Los dias pasaban y la Navidad aun se acercaba mas. Una de las noches el director de Hogwarts se paro y dijo: Bueno queridos Alumnos, he de decir que se hara un pequeñisimo detalle de Alumnos a Alumnos es algo asi como un angelito.

Hubo un murmullo general y luego de pedir silencio varias veces el director continuo. –Un angelito es una entrega de regalos, sin distinción de casas, sin mas odio –con esto miro a griff y a Sly- sin rencor, solo como amigos y amigas que somos. Solo como compañeros.

El murmullo de aceptación no se hizo esperar ante esto. -Pero sobretodo debemos de continuar siendo fuertes y unidos. Como aun lo somos. Se hara una entrega aun mas especial para aquel chico que pueda ganarse un corazon de fuego y oro. El murmullo como anteriormente no se hizo esperar –En cuanto a cuando se hara la entrega de su preciado angel sera luego de la cena en el estadio de Quiddith bien eso es todo por hoy.

Todos los alumnos se encaminaron después de cenar hasta el estacio con mucha excitación y expectativas.

Dumbledore caminaba para poder comentar algo con minerva pero de pronto algo lo detuvo, era una cierva, harry noto esto y muy poco convencido se dejo llevar hasta donde Dumbledore Quien al verlo acercarse lo miro con cara seria y poco entusiasta.

Llego al valle de godric, Sabia lo que habian encontrado ya, sabian como hacerlo! Dumbledore corrio hacia la gran casa derruida. Y luego de poner el hechizo de camaleón y apagar las luces cercanas entro en la casa.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto Dumbledore acercandose a un hombre de edad madura de ojos avellanas.

El hombre lo miro pausadamente y retomo su mirada al libro cinco minutos después volvio hacia el.-Dumbuldore, my Dumby! Sabes que hemos encontrado, Canuto y Yo?-Pregunto el hombre. Al ver el hombre que dumbledore negaba dijo-Hemos encontrado la solucion!

Grito, salto, aplaudio, todo en un mismo momento, el Extraño (Ya no tanto -) miro a canuto quien en ese intante hacia una extraña danza de la fecundación de los antiguos mayas.

Dumbledore los miraba, sin mas sonrio. No podia creer lo que esos 2 hacian por tener a sus seres amados vivas. No creian incluso que pudieran llegar a una solucion.

-Bien que necesitamos?-Pregunto el hombre de los lentes media luna.

El de ojos avellanas luego de arreglar sus lentes contesto:-Sangre de Hipogrifo, Cuerno de unicornio, jarabe de mandrágora, pocion de dormir de la vida después de los muertos, por su puestos una gota de veritaserum y para traer la memoria un poco de Azufre y algunos pensamientos. Mios y de Canuto. –Luego de esto el chico sonrio y con mas ahinco pregunto-Ya le podemos contar a Harry? Estoy muy emocionado de verlo. Ya lo quiero tener en mis brazos.

-James! Que ya no es un niño. Es un Adolescente casi adulto.-dijo Sirius. –Pero no te culpo, tengo casi el mismo tiempo que tu sin abrazar a mi hijo.

Dumbledore los miro con seriedad y se dejo llevar unos 5 minutos. –Bueno, me voy, pronto mandare a Snape con las cosas necesarias. Tengo algo que resolver.

-Ahora si Lyls! Ahora estaremos juntos y crearemos la familia que tanto queriamos y que ahora necesitamos mas que nunca. –Dijo James tomando la mano de una mujer pelirroja que dormia muy profundamente en una cama con una bata de seda y una paz infinita.

**Se que es muy cortito pero es que no tenia tiempo. Si que tenia inspiración pero no mucho tiempo. Ademas he de decir que me siento muy feliz. Pensaba que a nadie le gustaba mi fic. Estaba muy triste. **

**Espero que me dejen R.R **

**Gracias personales a las personas que me dejaron reviews. Mil gracias. Espero que me dejen de nuevo. **


End file.
